Xyon
Class Info Tier 0 - Royal Dragonette A newborn female manakete, Xyon was born to the King and Queen of the manakete tribe, Tuyan. She was more powerful than other dragonettes, due to the fact that both of her parents were also powerful manaketes. She was not given the more powerful stones of the family immediately, but upon her seventh birthday, after beorcs or rivaling manakete tribes attempted multiple times to kidnap her, she was given a decently powerful stone. With it, she managed to save another tribe of manakete, simply being at the right place at the right time with the right stone. The tribe of manakete was a rival group, but they made peace with Xyon's tribe afterwards. Tier 1 - Noble Dracopupil After a little bit more training, she'll be able to upgrade to this class. She'll gain the ability to cast light magic, but only in her human form. Her dragon form is gained only when she uses her dragon stone, which is also the special stone that she has while a Royal Dragonette, but it enhances her power with the power of light magic. Tier 2 - Regal Managon In this class, she simply becomes a more powerful dragoness and light magic user - she can now use staves. Tier 3 - Lady Manakete By this time, she will be queen of her tribe, and her rank will greatly assist her during times of war. ﻿ Appearance She has short, bright purple hair, and her eyes are the same color. She wears a dark blue and white dress, and she clutches around her a black cloak. She has a sash tied around her waist to keep her dress from flaring to much when she runs, or during windy days. Her skin is a darkish tan, making her almost immune to sunburns. She has a pair of black wings sprouting from her back that are hidden by her cloak. ﻿ Personality She's young, but very mature; she aims to be wise like her father. She's very hesitant and timid around strangers, simply because she's been kidnapped a few times by people she thought she could trust, and almost sold into slavery, and just kept as a prisoner. However, if you gain her trust, she'll grow comfortable rather quickly. She's thoughtful, considerate, and tries to always do what's right. ﻿ History Her tribe of Manaketes, the Tuyan, have been attempting to slowly reveal themselves to the world of beorcs, laguz, and brandeds; but many have paid the price with their lives. Xyon's older brother was one of them, but she doesn't remember much of him. Fortunately, she still has both of her parents. There are just over two hundred manaketes in her tribe, which isn't an unheard of number; it's not common for manaketes to give birth, they normally have two or three over a coarse of their entire life time, rarely more than that. She was taught to read at a young age, and that was one of her favored pasttimes. But she also liked to run off by herself, to escape her studies, and this resulted in many attempts at kidnapping her, by both beorc and manakete. The Dasayo, a rival tribe of manakete, were one such group who wished to kidnap her for political reasons. However, shortly after she was given a special stone during her seventh birthday, she was successfully kidnapped by the Dasayo, and taken to their village. When the Dasayo came under attack by a group of manaketes from the Ponildo, the most violent and hateful manakete tribe, Xyon managed to escape from her captivity, and saved the king and queen from being assassinated in their sleep. After that, the Dasayo sought forgiveness from the Tuyan, and the two tribes came to a peaceful agreement. Since the Dasayo became allies, the attempts at kidnapping Xyon has greatly decreased. She was once kidnapped by a band of beorc ruffians, but a woman named Oryn saved her, and returned her to the forest. After that, she had to tell her father that she would sneak out every few days for a walk. Instead of punishing her, he encouraged her ventures, but told her that she must tell someone where she's going at the very least. Since she would go out into the forest anyways, she was put in charge of the Danaken plant, a plant created by the Ponildo tribe that naturally creates dark magic. However, if the dark magic becomes to great, it will taint the forest around it, and begin to grow and consume mortal life. At first, it'll only be able to consume plant life, but eventually, it will be able to take that of a human. That, or cause their minds to become corrupt. ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belings to: amanda2324﻿ - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay